On the Hunt
by YappiChick
Summary: "The Arbiter wants to find Jul 'Mdama quickly...and ONI wants Halsey found." Post Spartan Ops.


**Author's Notes: **I'll admit, writing has been difficult lately. I've tried to come up with a post Halo 4/Spartan Ops epic story and have found myself oddly uninspired. This is one of the scenes that I tried to cultivate into a larger fic, but no dice. It can standalone so, not all is lost. :D Believe it or not, I am actually trying to tackle the sequel for "Under the Surface" (shocking, I know!). We'll see if my muse cooperates though. :D :D

* * *

"You know about Doctor Halsey."

John turned in the direction of the voice. Captain Lasky was standing next to him, arms behind his back and a remorseful look on his face.

"Commander Palmer informed me earlier." John forced his voice to remain even. He refused to allow himself to recall the hatred in her voice when she told him of Halsey's apparent treason and the remorse that she had been unable to complete her mission to execute the doctor.

Lasky swore under his breath. "I tried to save her, Chief. Majestic...they were so close." He ran a hand through his hair. "We're not even sure if Halsey is still alive-"

"She is."

That, John was certain of. If she could survive Reach and decades of war, a shot to the shoulder would not stop her.

What he couldn't be certain of was her reaction to Commander Palmer's actions.

_Yes, you do. We both know that she'd be willing to make a deal with the devil to insure that the UNSC doesn't get their hands on the Forerunner tech._

An unwelcome whisper crept into his brain. An even more unwelcome voice -Cortana's- was attached to it.

He forced himself to take a deep breath, calming himself beneath the layers of armor. He closed his eyes briefly, banishing the phantom Cortana from his mind.

_I'm not going anywhere. I can be just as stubborn as you, Chief._

Though it had been over seven months since she had left him, since she told him that she couldn't go with him, he _still_ heard her voice in his mind. Constantly.

Hearing her in his mind should have been impossible.

But, it wasn't.

He hadn't mentioned it the the doctors or psychologists; he knew that Osman was already looking for a reason to remove him from active duty. He was one of the last remaining pieces of Halsey's SPARTAN-II program that hadn't been taken off the battlefield.

And he intended to do whatever it took to stay there.

He turned back to Lasky, refusing to acknowledge the phantom Cortana.. "HighComm has issued me new orders, sir." He handed the captain a datapad.

Lasky took the tablet from him, eyebrows down. "We're going to rendezvous with the _Shadow of Intent_."

"The Arbiter wants to find Jul 'Mdama quickly." The tentative truce between the Separatists and the UNSC was growing weaker by the day while the Covenant were steadily rebuilding. "ONI wants Halsey found."

"And that's where you come in." Lasky blew out a frustrated breath.

The Arbiter had only one condition to allow the UNSC to pursue Halsey and 'Mdama in their space; that John would be assigned to his ship. When the mission had been presented to the Chief, he hadn't hesitated in volunteering. The UNSC had changed during the years he floated in space; humanity had moved on and he wasn't sure where he fit in in the post-war world.

Neither did ONI.

"The order to kill her still stands, Chief," Lasky said quietly.

"I will not kill Doctor Halsey." It was a promise. He softened his voice slightly. "But, I will make sure that she doesn't do anything to endanger the UNSC."

Lasky's eyebrows furrowed. "Do you think she'd do that?"

_ONI put a hit on her. What does he think she would do? Invite them to tea?_

"I won't know her situation until I find her," he replied diplomatically.

Lasky shook his head. He took a step towards John. "I'm sure you're aware that ONI is watching every move you make. As your commanding officer, hell, as a friend, I just want you to watch your back."

"I will, sir."

"Well then," Lasky stuck out his hand, "if I don't get a chance to see you off the ship, good luck."

The men shook hands. Then, Lasky turned around and left John alone in the observation bay.

_Wishing you luck? Doesn't he know you have that in spades?_

"No." John spoke aloud. "My luck ran out seven months ago."

Not even the ghost of Cortana could come up with a reply.


End file.
